


Kiss it

by Idrilsparks



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, F/F, Rule 63
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idrilsparks/pseuds/Idrilsparks
Summary: A Crowley's guide to 1960s fashion, or so to speak.





	Kiss it

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i just happen to like apples (i am not afraid of snakes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358373) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



> This work is inspired by brilliant gyzym and her angry feminist Crowley. The title comes from Dorothy's Kiss it.   
> I can't believe that I really make my female Crowley dressed in a smoking suit fantasy happened. They're tooooo sweet in the TV series. A gender swap, how on earth could I resist!

Kiss it

 

 

 

Crowley用力踩下剎車。

黑色的本特利擦過一架摩托，擠進路邊最後的空位。摩托車撞在雪鐵龍的散熱板上，灰色的破車哀哀嗡鳴起來。Crowley打了個響指讓它閉嘴。

這並不能說是Crowley的錯。數年如一日，即便她的高跟鞋接近四英寸，惡魔踩剎車的力氣就像牧童扔鵝卵石。她甩上門，回頭瞪了本特利的車燈一眼。車上沒有一條劃痕。惡魔滿意地點點頭，她跨過街角，鞋跟在馬路上“噠噠”作響。據她所知，高跟鞋不歸他們這邊。但Crowley不得不承認，細高跟能風靡起來需要給自己記上一筆。

五月會的後門口站著兩個女人。她們各自夾著煙，穿格呢裙的老女人正一刻不停地說著什麼。“……誰也沒想到那個神父會是這樣一個人。我們這兒的女孩子，都是非常體面的，Eleanor，你要知道——”她的餘光瞥見晃悠悠踱步的Crowley。那張嘴突然合上了，在它張開的時候誰也沒想到兩邊的法令紋會有這麼深。

女人總是很敏銳的，不管是對同類，還是對異類。

Crowley讓黑色的指甲油在她面前一閃而過，“日安，女士們。”她靠墻掏出褲子口袋裡的煙盒，對兩位舉了舉，“請自便。”Childe太太沒看清楚那根煙是怎麼點燃的。她狐疑的眼光又在這個陌生女人的身上上下掃射幾個回合，直到對準墨鏡後面的視線才匆忙轉開。“Eleanor我親愛的女孩……”但她身上依然刺出懷疑的針索，好人家的女孩可不會驚世駭俗地穿著褲子大白天在肯辛頓亂跑。事實上，夜裡也不會。

不過這一切也和Crowley無關。她很滿意自己的西裝。職責所在，她在巴黎住了一陣，在厭倦了不計其數的香檳雨（和述職報告）之後回來。她穿走了Henry的吸煙裝，給設計師最後一個實際上已經煩透了的貼面禮。倒不是厭倦Henry。有才華又歸地獄的設計師總歸令人——惡魔——大家心生愉快，況且她也十分喜歡細條紋面料。惡魔恨不得立刻打開書店的門，岔開腳坐下好讓Aziraphale看看清楚這漂亮的窄褲腿，大概還會在她面前抽一根煙。Crowley幾乎可以想象天使的驚呼：“Miss Crowley，這樣坐著可一點也不淑女——不要在我的書店裡抽煙！”Aziraphale只有在面對極端情況的時候才會加上前綴，一個穿褲子張腿坐著的惡魔正好足夠被歸入其中。那又怎樣。她想。這是吸煙裝，穿著它的時候就應該抽煙。

惡魔從不淑女。你可不能要求一個惡魔有淑女的樣子。淑女成不了繆斯。差不多正好一百年前也有人像法國人一樣為她著迷。那陣子Crowley和Aziraphale剛吵完架沒多久，她氣得搬到切爾西去待了三五年——袋熊能弄回來還多虧了她。可憐的詩人，他的畫倒是畫得不錯。1862年以來她們還沒講過話，倫敦轟炸的那一次不算。穿著瑪麗珍鞋的天使嘴噘得老高，圓臉盤氣鼓鼓的。

天使總是像她喜歡的小甜麵包一樣圓滾滾。多虧太妃糖、可麗餅、肉桂蘋果派和加奶多糖的茶，即使Aziraphale站在五月會大堂嘰嘰喳喳的女孩子們中間也能一眼就被認出來。她和住在這兒的拮据年輕姑娘們可不一樣。要Crowley說，她可不認為資助一群捉襟見肘吵吵嚷嚷的傻妞有什麼意思。但這就是天使會幹的事。她還對負責人說自己是Fell太太的女兒呢。“——您和Fell太太簡直是一個模子里刻出來的！”人類真逗。

Crowley吐出最後一個煙圈，變了形的圓裡漸漸走來一個人影。淡金色的卷髪，她居然還穿著紗襯裙和白絲襪。Crowley知道蓬起的裙擺下面天使圓圓的小屁股正一扭一扭的。看在天，啊地獄的份上，為什麼是白絲襪！穿著秀場款的惡魔在墨鏡後面翻了個白眼。

Childe太太沒看到從背後來的Fell小姐。她把新住客介紹給善良的小贊助人之後才發現剛剛那個穿褲子的古怪女人不見了。

Aziraphale在和Childe太太道別之前聞到一股淺淡的煙味。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 五月會和Childe太太改自Muriel Spark的小說The Girls of Slender Means


End file.
